Like a Bitch
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: "Aku mencintainya. Dan aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan mendapatkannya." -Kuroo Tetsuro "Aku ingin menjadi egois walau sekali." -Akaashi Keiji "Maaf, aku lebih memilihnya." -Tsukishima Kei "Kau itu milikku." -Haiba Lev "Aku dan kebodohanku." -Bokuto Kotaro


"Aku mencintainya. Dan aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan mendapatkannya." -Kuroo Tetsuro

"Aku ingin menjadi egois walau sekali." -Akaashi Keiji

" Maaf, aku lebih memilihnya." -Tsukishima Kei

"Kau itu milikku." -Haiba Lev

"Aku dan kebodohanku." -Bokuto Kotaro

.

.

.

 **Kuroo's POV**

"Aku mencintainya. Dan aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan mendapatkannya," aku berbisik pada angin.

Aku, kapten Nekoma yang terkenal licik ini pasti memberi _image_ yang begitu buruk, kan? Pasti kebanyakan menganggap aku sebagai seorang yang jahat bahkan _playboy_ jahanam. Tapi aku juga bisa jatuh cinta. Dan aku tak tahu kapan aku mulai merasakan itu pada sahabatku sendiri. Bokuto Kotaro.

Aku sudah bersahabat cukup lama dengannya. Dan aku tahu kalau bukan aku saja yang jatuh cinta padanya. Adik kelas dari si burung hantu itu juga. Akaashi Keiji juga menyukai kaptennya. Ahh, aku sempat berpikir positif saat itu, kalau aku dan Akaashi akan bisa bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan Bokuto. Tapi kejadian tadi sore membuatku mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan yang sia-sia ini.

Sore tadi aku berniat berkunjung ke Fukurodani untuk mengembalikan jaket Bokuto. Dan saat aku menuju kelasnya, karena di sanalah aku membuat janji bertemu dengan Bokuto. Aku melihat pemandangan yang sejujurnya membuatku sakit.

Aku melihat Bokuto yang tengah mencium ganas Akaashi di dekat jendela dengan gorden tertutup. Aku terus di sana hingga sampai adegan di mana orang yang kucintai itu menyatukan diri dengan rival asmaraku.

"Hmph... aku ini idiot ya?" Aku berjalan pelan meninggalkan Fukurodani. Sambil masih membawa jaket milik Bokuto di dalam tas ku. Saat aku sampai di sebuah jembatan, aku berhenti. Hanya untuk melihat pantulan diriku di air sungai yang jernih.

Aku dapat melihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang amat menyedihkan.

"Sebaiknya aku mengirim pesan pada burung hantu itu. Kalau aku akan mengembalikan jaketnya saat kamp pelatihan."

 **Akaashi's POV**

"Aku ingin menjadi egois walau sekali," aku membatin saat malihat kedekatan antara Bokuto- _san_ dan _pain_ _in_ _ass_ Kuroo- _san_.

Aku mencintai Bokuto- _san_ sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di pertandingan bola voli. Aku suka caranya memukul bola. Aku suka caranya untuk memberi semangat pada tim. Bahkan aku suka caranya saat ia merajuk karena kesal.

Tapi aku punya rival. Kuroo Tetsuro namanya. Ia lebih dulu kenal dengan Bokuto- _san_. Ia bahkan begitu lengket dengan Bokuto- _san_. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Dan saat aku tahu kalau _pain_ _in_ _ass_ Kuroo- _san_ akan datang ke Fukurodani, aku harus segera memutar otak. Si kucing itu beralasan ingin mengembalikan jaket milik Bokuto- _san_. Cih, seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja.

Perjanjiannya pukul empat sore di kelas Bokuto- _san_. Maka saat kelas Bokuto- _san_ selesai, aku segera menuju kelasnya. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan menemaninya bertemu kapten Nekoma.

"Bokuto- _san_..."'

"Ya?"

"Apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa sangat kesal saat melihat kau dan Kuroo akrab."

Aku menyeringai dalam hati, "Bukankah itu artinya Bokuto- _san_ cemburu?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau cemburu saat aku akrab dengan Kuroo- _san_. Bukankah itu artinya kau mencintaiku?"

Dia hanya diam. Dan aku mulai beranjak dari tempatku. Dan dengan sengaja duduk dipangkuannya. Membelai tengkuk Bokuto- _san_. Karena aku tahu, itu adalah sisi _sensitive_ nya. Dan aku menggodanya dengan mengecup hampir seluruh wajahnya.

Sesuai dugaanku, Bokuto- _san_ langsung menciumku. Ia sama sekali tidak bersikap lembut bahkan padaku. Ia menubrukkan bibirnya dengan kasar, dan dengan tidak sabaran menggigit bibirku meminta akses untuk masuk.

Ciumannya turun ke leherku, memberi tanda kepemilikan di sana. Kegiatan kami terus berlanjut hingga Bokuto- _san_ menyatukan dirinya denganku. Ahh, saat itu aku benar-benar kepayahan. Karena walau Bokuto- _san_ sudah mempersiapkan lubangku dengan jarinya, tetap saja tiga jari itu tidak akan sebanding miliknya.

Dan saat kami selesai dengan kegiatan kami, aku melihat Bokuto- _san_ mengecek _andorid_ miliknya. Penasaran, aku pun bertanya padanya.

"Siapa Bokuto- _san_?"

"Oh... Kuroo sms. Katanya jaketku mau dikembalikan saat _ca_ _mp_ pelatihan minggu depan."

Aku benar-benar puas saat ini. aku berhasil mendapatkan Bokuto- _san_. Dan aku berhasil menghancurkan rivalku, _pain_ _in_ _ass_ Kuroo- _san_.

 **Tsukishima's POV**

" Maaf, aku lebih memilihnya," aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu saat berhadapan dengannya.

Aku mengenal Kuroo-san saat _ca_ _mp_ pelatihan. Saat kami berlatih tiga lawan tiga. Dia bilang, dia tertarik padaku dan ingin jadi kekasihku. Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit menaruh perhatian padanya. Jadi aku menerimanya.

Tapi seperti kebanyakan _Long Distance Relationship_ , aku merasa tidak begitu nyaman dengan kurangnya waktu kami untuk bersama.

Lagipula, dia terlalu bersikap baik. Dalam artian, ia tidak pernah merasa cemburu atau marah jika aku bersama atau dekat dengan orang lain.

Maka dari itu, saat kejenuhanku mencapai puncaknya. Dan kebetulan Yamaguchi sedang menginap di rumahku karena aku ditinggal sendirian.

Awalnya aku hanya menggoda Yamaguchi yang saat itu duduk di lantai dan aku duduk di sofa. Aku menunduk menciumi rambut setengah basah miliknya. Tapi, hei siapa sangka kalau ia merespon tindakanku. Aku lalu lanjut mengecupi belakang lehernya. Ia meyambutnya dengan lenguhan.

Dan aku melakukannya. Aku menyetubuhi sahabat masa kecilku. Di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Tsukishima.

Tapi hal yang tidak aku duga terjadi. Saat kami sedang berada di tengah-tengah kegiatan panas, ia berdiri di sana. Di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan lorong pintu masuk dan ruang tamu. Aku lupa kalau aku tidak mengunci pintu. Dan aku lupa kalau tadi aku bilang pada kekasihku ini kalau aku sendirian di rumah. Jadi wajar kalau dia datang.

Tapi yang tidak kumengerti adalah, dirinya yang hanya tersenyum lembut, "Maaf. Aku salah waktu ya?" lalu beranjak pergi seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Peduli setan! Aku mau melanjutkan yang ini dulu.

Besoknya aku mengunjungi Kuroo- _san_ di rumahnya. Dan aku melihat bukan kekasihku yang membuka pintu. Setahuku Kuroo- _san_ menyewa apartemen ini hanya sediriran. Orang yang membuka pintu itu berbadan tinggi dengan rambut berwarna kelabu. Yang aku tahu bernama Haiba Lev.

"Kuroo- _san_ , ada kekasihmu di sini!"

Lev berteriak, lalu tak berapa lama orang yang kucari datang. Tanpa basa basi aku berucap kalau aku ingin agar hubungan ini berakhir.

Sekali lagi, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan berucap, "Oke, kalau itu mau mu."

 **Haiba's POV**

"Kau itu milikku," aku membisikkannya pada Kuroo- _san_.

Aku bertemu dengannya di taman dekat Nekoma. Ia tengah diam melamun menatap bosan ke arah langit malam tak berbintang. Jadi aku mendekatinya. Saat aku duduk tepat di sampingnya, ia membuka suara, "Apa kau tahu cara yang paling efektif untuk menghilangkan stres, Lev?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kuroo- _san_."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan seks?"

"Mau mencobanya, Kuroo- _san_? Ku rasa aku tidak keberatan."

Dan hari itu aku menemukan sisi lain dari kaptenku. Ia hanyalah seorang yang kesepian. Dan aku merasa sangat bangga saat berhasil membuatnya mendesah penuh kenikmatan yang terkadang bercampur dengan jeritan kesakitan. Aku sangat menyukai saat ia mengucapkan namaku meminta lebih. Memintaku untuk membuatnya lebih berantakan lagi dan lagi.

Ahh, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi, selang beberapa bulan kami bertahan dalam hubungan _sex_ _buddy_ , aku mengungkapkannya. Bahwa aku mencintainya. Dan malam setelah pengakuanku itu, aku membuat sebuah tanda permanen di punggung indahnya. Sebuah tato hitam bertuliskan " **HAIBA LEV** " memenuhi punggung yang awalnya polos.

Tato khusus yang aku buat untuknya. Jangan kira aku menandainya hanya dengan tato itu. _Kissmark_ maupun _bitemark_ sengaja aku buat di tempat yang tak tertutup seperti bawah telinga, lengan, bahkan paha dekat lutut. Aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau Kuroo Tetsuro hanya akan jadi milikku seorang.

 **Bokuto's POV**

"Aku dan kebodohanku," aku memaki diriku sendiri.

Kemarin lusa aku meminta Kuroo untuk datang ke rumahku. Karena Akaashi sedang ada kegiatan kelas, jadi aku tidak berani mengganggunya. Dan entah sial atau apa malah turun hujan. Dengan bodohnya aku menarik tangannya. Membuatnya basah kuyup di bawah guyuran hujan siang itu.

Selesai dengan acara hujan-hujanan kami memutuskan untuk mandi bersama. Lagian sudah lama kami tidak mandi bersama. Saat Kuroo melepas kaus basahnya, dan berbalik memunggungiku. Aku melihat tato yang terukir, bertuliskan nama seseorang yang kukenal sebagai adik kelasnya. Tak hanya itu, aku juga melihat seperti bekas cengkeraman di pinggul sahabatku ini. Bahkan aku melihat banyak bercak merah di tubuhnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Membelai lembut tato hitam itu. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. Seperti ketakutan.

"Jadi, sekarang kau bersama si blasteran Rusia itu?"

"Ya. Dan dia benar-benar mencintaiku hingga membuat tato ini dipunggungku." Tak seperti yang kuharapkan, Kuroo malah bercerita soal kekasihnya itu dengan nada riang.

Aku sakit. Hatiku terasa begitu sakit. Seperti ada yang sengaja mengirisnya. Tsukishima sudah tak memilikimu. Tetapi, kenapa malah Lev? Tapi apa arti Kuroo untukku? Kenapa dadaku begitu nyeri dan teriris?

"Aku juga punya."

"Eh? Apa yang kau punya Bokuto?"

"Alat untuk membuat tato. Aku sempat mempelajari cara membuatnya dari tetanggaku. Dulu ia seniman tato dan aku jadi asistenya."

"Oh ya?"

"Apa kau puas bersama adik kelasmu itu?"

"Ya. Aku sangat puas dengannya. Aku bahagia Bokuto." Kuroo menghadap ke arahku. Menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

Cukup! Aku marah! Aku ingin menyentuh Kuroo saat ini. Jadi aku mendorongnya. Menyudutkannya dengan tembok kamar mandi. Dan dengan kasar aku menggigit bahunya. Aku menggigitnya dengan begitu keras hingga bahu itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Akh! Bo-Bokuto! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Sshhh."

Aku mendengar Kuroo merintih dan aku sangat menyukainya. Siang hari itu aku benar-benar melampiaskan amarahku yang entah karena apa dengan memperkosanya. Kusebut memperkosa karena hanya aku yang menikmatinya sedangkan Kuroo benar-benar menolaknya. Air mata terus saja mengalir dari pelupuk mata si kapten Nekoma.

Hal itu membuatku tambah kesal. Jadi aku terus saja memaksanya membuka lebar kakinya hingga ia pingsan. _Hell_! Bahkan saat ia pingsan aku masih mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Setelah lelah aku beranjak dari tubuh telanjangnya. Mengambil peralatan menato yang tersimpan rapi di laci bawah lemariku. Dan membuat tato bertuliskan " **Bokuto Kotaro** " secara menurun di perut sebelah kiri Kuroo.

Dengan ini, Kuroo bukan hanya milik Haiba Lev.

Malamnya aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sendirian di ranjangku. Dingin. Itu artinya Kuroo sudah lama pergi. Aku hanya diam memandangi langit-langit kamarku. Aku menyadari satu hal. Bahwa yang membuat ku kesal saat melihat Kuroo dan Akaashi akrab adalah bukan karena aku menyukai Akaashi. Tapi karena aku mencintai Kuroo.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **Tolong maklumi pikiran laknat Rika-chan, RnR please...**

 **Omake**

Pintu _gym_ tempat tim bola voli Fukurodani berlatih terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang menggunakan celana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih. Orang itu adalah Kuroo Tetsuro.

Ia berjalan terburu-buru menuju Bokuto. Dan dengan tiba-tiba memukul telak pipi kanan orang yang awalnya begitu ia cintai. Diserang secara mendadak, Bokuto jatuh terlentang di lantai _gym_. Kuroo duduk di perut pemuda berambut dwiwarna tersebut lalu dengan kasar membuka kemejanya. Menampilkan tubuh atletis Kuroo yang kini dipenuhi luka sayatan benda tajam. Entah pisau, entah silet. Bagian perut Kuroo pun dililit oleh perban.

"Lihat hasil dari perlakuanmu Bokuto!"

Kuroo meraih tangan orang yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu, membimbing tangan itu mengelus perut sebelah kiri kuroo.

"Lev melihat karyamu dan tebak apa yang ia lakukan."

Jujur, Bokuto tak mau menebaknya. Atau mungkin ia takut untuk menebaknya.

"Ia menusuk perutku berkali-kali hingga tato buatanmu tak lagi terbaca. _Nee_ Bokuto, aku ada permintaan."

Bokuto hanya diam. Menatap penuh penyesalan pada Kuroo.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku dan hidupku. Kumohon. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan Lev ada di sisiku."


End file.
